As old memories return
by DragonRyuuji
Summary: A fanfic about Naruto and Sakura. Sakura apologizes to Naruto about how she always treated him, but she gets a different response from what she had expected. One-shot, slightly angsty. Slight romance.


**I don't even know. I was listening to some sad Naruto soundtracks, and I suddenly felt this urge. I think I wrote this fic in about 30 minutes or so.  
This is just a completely random one-shot, and I'm uploading it on a whim, but I hope you'll like it.  
I recommend that you search up a video on youtube, like for example "Naruto Top Sad Soundtracks" and listen to it while reading this. It'll make it better.**

"I know how it must have felt," the pink haired girl said with a monotone, slightly sad voice. She looked down at the ground, clenching her fists.  
"I – No, we, always gave you such a hard time. I was always crazy after him, ignoring the fact that you were alone," she continued, sounding almost angry with herself.

"I would call you annoying, an idiot, and he would too. I would push you away, no matter how much you tried to get closer to me, just because I wanted to be with him." The girl loosened her fists a little, looking more down at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"I didn't acknowledge your pain. I didn't know what you'd gone through, and I thought of you as a loser," she said, her voice sounding sadder and sadder, "and when he left, I put such a burden on your shoulders. You made a promise, and you kept trying to fulfill that promise for years."

The girl stopped for a while, before continuing.  
"You never gave up on him, and you shouldered that burden, making it look like it didn't even bother you that you'd made that promise," her voice sounded sulky, "even though that promise brought you down. I brought you down.

I didn't want to be a burden, but I guess that's just how it ended up. I suddenly relied on you, because the person I loved was gone. I didn't even consider your feelings."

She suddenly smiled a little, bitterly, a tear trailing down her cheek.  
"You must have hated me so much. You must still do." Her voice cracked up, and she was crying silently now.

"I put such a burden on the shoulders of a person who I knew was too nice to decline my request. You were too nice, you always was. Even after how I treated you."

The sulks of the girl got louder, and she pressed out a few more words.  
"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you because of my selfishness!"

The blonde boy looked down at the ground with clenched fists, his hair shadowing his face so the girl was unable to see.  
"You're right," he said with a monotone voice, "you did give me a hard time."

He didn't look up, and his words made the girl only cry louder.  
"You would always scold me for being a nuisance, for being annoying, and for being an idiot." He continued, the girl still crying.

The blonde boy suddenly looked up and a bright smile shone from his face.  
"It was the happiest feeling I had ever felt!" He stated. The pink haired girl went silent, shooting her face upwards to look at the boy. Her eyes were wide open, shaking, tears running down her face.

The tears kept flowing, but she didn't make a single sound.  
"You scolded _me_ for being a nuisance, you scolded _me_ for being annoying, you scolded _me_ for being an idiot."

The girl started shaking, the tears only flowing faster from her eyes.  
"No matter if the attention I got was negative or positive, you gave me that attention for being _me_!" The boy smiled more and more, looking genuinely happy.

"It was the first time in my entire life that I was being noticed for being Naruto Uzumaki, and not for being a monster. No matter how you treated me, I looked at you as the most precious friends I would ever have. You saved me."

The smile on his face suddenly dropped a little, turning into a more sad, careful smile.  
"You saved me from myself," he said with a slightly sad voice, "you saved me from going down a path I shouldn't go."

"Naruto.." The girl uttered, her voice still shaking.

The boy smiled gently now, looking into the girls eyes.  
"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for pulling me out of the darkness I was in, thank you for being my friend. Thank you for seeing me, instead of the Kyuubi. Thank you for everything."

The girl silently walked towards the boy, her steps slow and nervous, looking as if her legs were about to buckle beneath her. She reached her arms out to him, suddenly stumbling towards him.

The boy stood there with wide eyes as the girl fell towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Her voice was still shaky, but a little more determined now.

"No. Thank _you_. Thank you for going the length you did for me," she said, the boy still standing completely still, "and thank you for being my friend when I felt lost and alone."

The boy suddenly looked a little sad, looking down at the ground.  
"But, Sakura," he said with a sad voice, "I've still not been able to fulfill that promise. I still haven't been able to bring back the person you love, and that's despicable."

The girl tightened her grip around the boys neck, placing her lips close to his ear.  
"I know that I can't make you stop trying. I know that you'll keep going after him, no matter how much it takes," she said with a gentle voice, no longer sad,  
"but the most important thing is that you're safe. It doesn't matter if you can't bring him back if you die during the process."

She looked a little down as she kept talking.  
"And it seems I've grown to love another person. I guess I must have realized that this person was always there, no matter how much I tried to push him away. He still cared for me."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto said with a surprised, almost sad voice.

"The last time I've told you about those feelings, you rejected me, but I knew that I was only lying to myself. But those feelings ended up coming true."

Her pink hair tickled the boys neck slightly, as she still held him.

…

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun, want to go eat lunch together?" The girl asked with a happy voice. The black haired boy shrugged and turned his back to her._

"_No." He said with a cold voice as he walked away. The girl looked down, looking extremely disappointed. The blonde boy came up behind her with a large grin on his face._

"_I'll go on a date with you, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. The girl looked up at him with almost disgust in her face._

"_There's no way I'd go with you, annoying twerp!" She said, turning around._

…

"_Forget about Naruto," the pink haired girl said with a slick, confident voice.  
"He's just selfish, always doing stupid things. It's probably because he never had any parents. If I acted like him, my parents would scold me, but he doesn't have any parents to be scolded by, so that's why he's so selfish!"_

_The black haired boy clenched his fists and looked back at the pink haired girl, anger written over his face.  
"The solitude.." He said with a low voice._

"_Sasuke..?" The girl asked with a confused voice._

"_You can't even compare it to the feeling of being scolded by your parents!"_

…

"_Naruto.. this is a once in a lifetime request.. and it might sound selfish." The girl said with a sad voice.  
"Please bring Sasuke back!"_

…

"_You're so careless, you idiot!" The girl shouted as she hit the blonde boy in the top of his head. As he went for the ground, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug._

"_Thank you."_

…

"I love you, Naruto."


End file.
